User talk:SteamTeam/Archive 2
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. 'Dry rails and good running!' ;Archives Archive 1, Done There you go! :) 'ZEM talk to me!' 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) So much vandalism! http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User:66.142.233.70 Would at be at all possible to make it so no unregistered users can edit or make pages? Jim 23:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Season 13 SteamTeam isn't it time to unlock season 13 as the last episode already aired. --PNR 16:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: YouTube It was awesome! Great narrating! :D Friends list. Oh, of course, feel free to, I'm a friendly guy :D Jim 21:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism I think that maybe you forgot to block the troubksome users? If that's that case then that's all you need to do. BTW I'm back! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 14:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it can't be helped. But you did a very good job! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 15:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Because they consider us babies, but by vandalizing our Wikia they show everyone who the babies really are. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 15:09, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :That's a very nice episode! I can't wait to see your original stories! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 17:32, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Harbour Station SteamTeam, On Thomas' branchline page,there is a dot for the harbour station. Can you please post that map to the page? Thanks, Future Member, 20:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) HectorFan1074 Re: Snow Engine Another very good episode! What did you use to make the snowman? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 02:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I have only seen a bit of it, but It looks very good. I will watch the rest of it later. :) GordonPercy 07:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you? Can you upload these pics in better quality? 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) File:SlippySodor1.png File:SlippySodor13.png File:SlippySodor14.png File:SlippySodor15.png OK I'll be waiting for them. 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!' 16:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes! Thank you! 'ThomasfanPeep! Peep!''' 17:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Goofs Hi, SteamTeam. For goofs, do personal opinions count? --Rankin (talk) 16:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Goof number 2 for Saving Edward. --Rankin (talk) 16:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::And a couple for Tickled Pink. --Rankin (talk) 16:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Err, I meant, I wasn't putting the goofs in. I was pointing out that there are a lot of personal opinions that appear in the goofs sections of the episodes. --Rankin (talk) 16:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) RE DVD Ripper This link should help. Found this in ThomasandStanley's faves on YT. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qadshJYPI6E Jim 19:03, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I finished the Hiro Bio Video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47V9CKKEr1c Jim 00:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Video Thanks, and yes, I have seen the remakes, but I haven't had time to comment on them just yet. I'll let you know if I need any episodes. Hm, well, now that I think about it, I was going to attempt some music changes for the chase scenes in HOTR. Wpuld you happen to have that on DVD too? Jim 13:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well, I could get a torrent of the movie then I suppose (I'm a bit tight on cash right now). If I need an ep, I'll let you know. Jim 13:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Emily Hi! Where did you find out that Emily wil be in Misty Island Rescue? I believe you but I was just wondering. :) GordonPercy 20:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiro Bio Video Reuploaded to DailyMotion Due to actions from LionsGate, the video is now here: http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xcf1g4_an-in-depth-look-at-hiro_shortfilms You have a DM account too, right? Jim 21:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lionsgate Yes, it's true that they only make the DVDs, but they think that because they do, they can give copyright strikes, block and remove HiT's videos. They've even removed older episodes and the Japanese dubs, which they only own the rights to the English DVDs! Jim 22:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I know, I meant the American English DVDs :p Oh, and I subbed and sent you a friend request on DailyMotion Jim 23:34, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Restored Episodes Hi, Its Callum (TEngine) from Si3D here! I was wondering if the Thomas and Friends DVD's with Restored footage you have are from the Philippines? If so, would it be possible to send all of Series 2 and 3? These are the only ones without Logos like JimJam and Cartoon Network - and the only restored episode i have not seen is Thomas Gets bumped I am hoping to make 2 special videos for BlueBerkBoco, please get in touch if you can help! Mr. Percival's Bike Can you please upload a picture of Mr. P's bike, both red and black? 21:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Soon to be member, HectorFan! SL TUGS redub Hey SteamTeam! I just finished rewriting the Earthquake script, and replaced Zug with Zip for a couple of lines. I was wondering if you'd be interested to play him. Whaddya say? Jim 18:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) your remakes hay man I have watched one of your remakes, and ther good, but It would be better to add some music to your vids, you have a good voice to. reply asap.Mays 11:32, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Wooden Lady hey I got this weekend a wooden Lady, when I was in my home state I use to have the verson with the ruber Funnel, but I lost that verson, also I tradeed a 1998 Henry for a 2000 verson of Diesel 10.Mays 11:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Movie can you give me a little info on what will happen in the Movie. reply asap.Mays 16:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) SteamTeam how did the engines dissappeared is it that British Railways took over the North Western Railway? --PNR 17:36, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The Best of Thomas Do you see the link on the The Best of Thomas page go to the links on the second. ;) --PNR 20:55, March 11, 2010 (UTC) SL TUGS Redub Sorry, been busy for a few days. What exactly did you mean by "how do you want me to do them?" I've finished the script, I'll email it to you, I may do redubs of Munitions and the SL TUGS ep "Boomer the Jinxed Tug" later on. Oh, and yesterday I bought myself a Take-N-Play Kevin! :D Jim 15:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes, an audition video would be fine :) Jim 15:28, March 12, 2010 (UTC)